


Hiya Bruce Banner (Orphaned but brought back)

by Birdy_f



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orphaned work that I decided to bring back, cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy_f/pseuds/Birdy_f
Summary: Hi, yes. This story has been orphaned before - by me - but I decided to re download it. Only for a while before I delete it again.Sorry about the mix up folks, I have evidence that it's mine in case anyone goes and claims it as theirs.
Relationships: Irrelivent
Kudos: 1





	Hiya Bruce Banner (Orphaned but brought back)

“Hiya, Doctor Banner,” a blank screen was replaced by a young teen, long blonde hair with beach waves and lilac tips. She wore a kind smile with oceanic blue eyes, large and so innocent. She wore a baby blue long sleeved top, sherr with a white lace bralette visible. Her legs had a white denim skirt and long knee length whit socks. 

“We, the avengers that is, have been doing this since you...left. I know that you are out there somewhere and that you would want to feel included in everything that has happened for the last year, so I made this video to be a yearly gift for you from all of us. This is obviously part one of many videos that will be seen when you come back. Please, enjoy this, Doctor Banner.”

19.07.2016

The screen cuts to a black background, a quiet scuffle could be heard and the video became shaky showing a sleeping Clint with multiple magazines and a plant pot on his snoring body. A muffled giggle was heard followed by a shush. The image shifted and flipped to reveal Natasha and the teenager, both in black tops, hair messy in a top bun and sweat obvious on the younger girls face. 

“Clint’s been asleep for two hours now and I’m not sure if he isn't in a coma, we’ve painted his nails,” the camera flips and zooms in on Clints purple and yellow nails. “We drew on his face and decorated his body in multiple stickers.” The camera shows multiple smiley faces and My Little Pony stickers. 

Another stifled giggle erupts from the teen and hands the camera to Natasha as a loud “What the fuck! came from Clint. The video cut off just as Natasha could be heard saying: “Payback’s a bitch, Barton!”

30.07.2016

The video reveals the teen asleep on the sofa, her head resting on Steve’s shoulder with a Hulk blanket wrapped around her tight. A small snore comes from her and Steve chuckles before looking at the camera. “If anyone wakes her, I will punch them all through the wall with no regret.” 

The camera gets put down, resting on something and the person behind the camera- Natasha- walks into the frame and picks up the girl. “I’ll take her to Banners room for the night, can you make some hot chocolate from me, Rogers?” 

At Steve’s nod, she walks off, a soft russian lullaby hummed beneath her breath.

03.08.2016

The screen becomes security footage, no sound provided but it’s obvious the teen is singing. Subtitles show up and the lyrics to High School Musical show up on screen. 

“We’re all in this together..” The teen is jumping up and down, her hands flying and pointing at Clint as she cooks something on the stove.

“Hey, Lola? What you making?” 

The teen spins, putting down a wooden spoon and bobbing her head to the beat continuously as she answers: “Some indian curry that Doctor Banner had shown me how to cook. It’s one of his favourites.”

Clint nods and asks her: “What we feeling today?”

“A five, maybe a six. It’s just…” she pauses, trying to find the right words. Through the black ad white video, it’s clear that her face is distressed. “It’s tough, I mean he disappeared and I just...I just want him back, you know. I miss him.”

“I know, Lola. I know.”

“I don’t get why he left. I just want him back so bad.”

“I know Lola. None of us know why but trust me, we will find him.”

“I want my family back. I want Bruce.”

09.08.2016

A photo is seen, one with lots of emojis and two teenagers. Lola has her hair in space buns, lilac swirled in with light blonde, glitter covering most of her face. She has a large t-shirt on, a plain black on splattered with every shade from the rainbow. The boy beside her has long black hair pulled back into a bun, a matching top on and sunglasses covering his eyes. 

A caption beneath read: Rehearsals today, babe came to wish me luck! I’m so lucky :)

09.08.2016

A photo shows Lola in a hospital bed, sweat clear on her face and an IV in her hand. She holds up a peace sign at the camera. She smiles but it’s weak, she looks really unhealthy but happy nethertheless.

09.08.2016

The screen shows the same two teens in a black and white video, both are smiling and she kisses him lightly on the lips before waving at the cameras.

20.08.2016

The screen fades out and shows another security video, this one with sound and colour. Lola is crying in Natasha’s arms, Wanda walks over and hugs the teen and russian tightly. 

“I swear to you I will make him pay...I swear on Pietro's grave that this silly little boy will suffer.” The witch promises, wiping away her own tears and Natasha nods in agreement. Wanda grips onto Lola’s shoulders and gently pulls the girl out of Natasha’s. “I want you to repeat after me. Fuck Harry. I don’t need him.”

“I don’t need him.”

“Again.” Natasha says, tear tracks down her cheeks.

“Fuck him! I don't need him! I don’t need Harry!” Lola has a small smile on her face, tears continue to fall but even with her raw and hoarse voice, she sounds confident and happy.

“Fuck Harry Simmons!” Natasha shouts to which the other two girls do the same.

23.10.2016

Steve and Tony arguing whilst Clint makes cookies. Lola and Natasha are eating the leftover cookie batter despite Clint telling them not too.

30.10.2016

Lola and Natasha are in similar dresses, both dressed up like dead fairy’s. Clint is beside Natasha and is dressed up like Robin Hood. Steve is wearing his first ever Captain America suit and Tony is wearing a vampire inspired outfit. They all pose as a photo is taken.

The video pauses and is replaced with three photos, the first one is of all the Avengers posing in their outfits; Wanda is dressed like a pirate and Vision is dressed up as Ultron. 

The second photo is just Wanda and Vision, it looks like they are both dancing, with Vision floating above her.

The third photo is just Lola, a pastel purple dress and her hair in a fishtail braid. She smiles at the camera with a note reading: Missing you, Doctor Banner.

06.11.2016

The phone recording this is shaking slightly but the image is clear. Lola, Steve and his friend Sam are walking side by side, each wearing Mickey Mouse ears. Lola is in a blue playsuit, Steve in black jean shorts and a white t-shirt, Sam has matching shorts but is wearing a dark blue hoodie instead.

“So, Lola, where we heading?” Wanda’s voice is heard from behind the phone.

“Somewhere that has food I guess.” 

Clint and Tony could be heards laughing as Natasha replies back with humor clear in her voice. “You always want food, Lola. Always.”

“Not my fault, blame genetics.” Lola shrugs it off and flips the bird at the camera.

“Don’t swear at me, Lola Olive Moore. I will and can ground your ass.” Tony laughs but sounds like he expected it from the teen.

Lola turns and locks eyes with the camera as if she is on the office.

13.11.2016

A photo shows Lola and Clint at his home, straw hats on as they both lean against a big red tractor. They have matching grins, matching boots and matching dungarees.

17.11.2016

A photo of Clint, Sam and Steve sunbathing on the beach. Steve has red shoulders and Clint looks too pale to even be considered tanned. Beach hats and baseball caps are covering their faces but they all hold up peace signs (except for Sam, who holds his middle finger up) at the camera.

24.11.2016

A video of Tony and Lola asleep in his lab is shown, the time on the security footage reads: 03:55. 

The video is silent except for light snores coming from both Stark and Lola.

02.12.2016

Lola is seen laughing, the video has no sound but the teen is covering her mouth and clutching at a smiling Natasha for balance. The video spins to reveal Clint with bright pink hair and Sam with dark blue hair. Both of their eyebrows are bright green and they seem to be shouting at a laughing Tony. Steve is shaking his head and Vision looks confused. Wanda is smiling softly.

09.12.2016

The screen is white, no photos but music from Calm Dodie could be heard, the lyrics of Dear Happy are as clear as day. Four words in black letters is seen on the screen.

Please Come Home Bruce <3


End file.
